A Successful Marriage
by Olivia19
Summary: What is the key to a successful marriage? Join Lily Evans has she tries to figure out just that...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

Someone once said 'A successful marriage requires falling in love many times, but always with the same person'. However, based on my own experiences, I'll have to say I am do not entirely concur with this utterance. I feel you require the want or the need to cherish multiple people. You, will then know who your exact love is, only then you will you be able to have a wedlock filled with legitimate love. Nevertheless, that isn't to say that you don't fall in love with the 'one' multiple times. I'm tying the knot with my true love this very day and I am still falling for him.

Twirling for what felt like the twentieth time that morning- I'm still shocked it's me in the mirror before me, wearing the perfect white dress moreover that bloody big rock of an engagement ring, which of course, was goblin made. This dress which was on my slim physique was faultless being a strapless with lace on the bodice. Delicate ribbon tied the garment on my shaking back together. Furthermore there was the skirt, that went out just the right amount, not too much but not fully straight either. As for my hair, the beast had been tamed. Delicate curls framed the side of my face, the rest had been put in an elegant twist.

Looking in the mirror of my childhood bedroom, I reminded myself of a princess in the Muggle fairy tales my mother used to read to me at bedtime. This was before I travelled off to a magical school, for seven years. Learning some of crafts, that my mother can only dream about.

Nonetheless, my story was far from a fairy tale, there's no knight in shining armor, no damsel in distress (at least I hope not!) No, in mine there was a fiery witch, as well as an arrogant teenage wizard. Six years of hate would be present between the witch and the wizard. Or at least that's what people would tell you. But truth be told the witch never really hated the wizard, just the idiot he was being. This story must have a happy ending, like a fairy tale. Seventh year, they fell hopelessly in love with each other, and then of course they need to have the big wedding, which thousands of wealthy wizards would attend. Wrong again! No, the witch and wizard are fighting a magical war; they are both active members of the forces of good, being hunted by bad. Then we find out they are marrying each other because they are scared of losing the other... its hopelessly romantic all this isn't it? A thought has always remained in the witch's mind - Am I right to be marrying him? Is it so much to soon? I bet you are wondering why I brought up this young native witch and wizard. That reply would be, that young witch is and always has been myself, Lily Marie Evans.

_Looking for a compartment on the Hogwarts Express, was bound to be hard for any wizard, but a muggleborn was always going to find it harder. The Hogwarts Express was the train you had to board to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a magical school. This would be the meeting point for the golden couple who had fought their way through six years of school. _

_Nervously I had slowly wandered through seven carriages looking for a compartment. Biting my lip, I had come across a compartment that had two boys in; They looked my age. _

_The boys I must admit were good looking, to my eleven year old self. One, was small, skinny with messy jet black hair in addition to glasses. I would later find out this was James Potter, the same Potter I was committing my heart too. Sirius Black, was the other boy, best man at the wedding. He was fairly tall, skinny, with long curly dark hair. _

_The two boys looked to be having an in-depth chat. Once Severus (my ex-best friend) and I had entered they had complete mocked Severus for his beliefs and his hair. From this moment on I had known I didn't like James Potter one bit. He was a bully! _

_Later that day. I was very unlucky to have been sorted into the same house as them two trouble makers. _

Frowning at this memory, it reminded me of James the toe rag who had asked me out for years every chance he got. After sixth year that had stopped… Remus had got through to James through telling him to just talk to me, maybe make friends with me, just to be nice to me in general. Now the memory of the first time James had asked me out filled my mind.

_Overpowering. Roses, a flower in which I am allergic to. The whiff of roses filled my nose, and had awoken me that morning. Opening my eyes to find that the dorm, I shared with my fellow Gryiffndor 3__rd__ year girls at Hogwarts, had been decorated with about 200 of the horrible flowers. Fuming to say the least, I got out of bed. That's when I regretted this action as something started to sing over and over 'Go to Hogsmeade with me Evans, lots of love Potter' (We called each other by surnames, as I had refused to let him call me Lily). With that, I was down in the common room faster than you could say hex. Remember I was crazed! Without thinking, I had gone over to him moreover slapped that stupid smirk off his silly boyish face, that had shown him. However, he still had to face the Evans wrath. Screaming, didn't cover it! As I turned round to go back to my dorm he had the cheek to say 'I'll take that as a yes then shall I?' _

Of course, that wasn't the only time there had been various other asking me out incidents. There had also had been many of times, I had caught James being a bully, a full of swine in conclusion. I remember the night I had realized my feelings for him.

_Christmas Eve in the Gryffindor common room was a crazy as a child on Christmas morning. Parties of the season had begun; Me and my friends were in the corner drinking fire whiskey shots, being stupid, not knowing how much of a hangover they give you. I am extremely aware of the hangover now. Please remember this was the young native witch we are talking about before you judge. Safe to say that I was very drunk that night. To get to the point I was dancing on tables singing 'I will survive'. Wow, Lily you handle your booze as well. That was when James (notice James not Potter! Yes, we were friends), had come over telling me that if a first year seen the Head Girl dancing on a table drunk it wouldn't be a nice outcome. He had been a gentleman (and a perfect example of a Head Boy). Hmm, James head boy? Yes, I know. Taking my hand, pretty much lifting me off the table, he had been very polite. I recall how much my hand tingled to this day. That was when he had walked me to our common room- the head one. Once, we had returned to our living area, James had passed me a potion that had sobered me up completely. We had sat by that fire until nothing just ashes remained, merely talking like we were best of friends. Looking into his eyes that night, I had realized how much I had fallen for that black haired boy._

Did I mention earlier James had been asking me out since the dawn of time? Each time I had said no. Well, now we are getting married so I must of said yes more than once. I don't think I will forget the shock that appeared in James' butterscotch eyes the two days I had said yes. The first being on a Thursday evening.

_Sitting under a green tranquil maple tree, just a stone throw away from The Great Lake, my personal favorite reading spot. It was peaceful;I was sitting there as studying for the NEWTs that were fast approaching. Reading the chapter of animagus, my worst topic. It was just so confusing. Transfiguration, the bane of my existence. Looking up from the book I noticed James was heading over to me looking mouth-wateringly sexy. Black coal hair was like he had just been on his broom. If I am honest he probably has. Mmmm... The way his shirt hung on his chest just enough so you could make out the years of Quiddich had repaid him, muscles, muscles moreover muscles.I'm not complaining. _

"_Lily" James greeted, his Potter smile pulling me out of my daydream. _

"_James" Smiling back, I nod in his direction, before returning to the book. _

"_What are you reading?"_

"_Transfiguration" I paused, "the fun of it" I replied rolling my eyes. James had reached me by now, where he crashed down beside me, taking my text book. His eyes widened as he read the title of the chapter. _

"_Animagus? We covered them ages ago Lily" He informed intently. I just groaned in defeat; James would properly find it funny that I didn't understand some third year work. Lily Evans, top student in the school, thank you very much. _

"_You don't understand do you Lily?" He asked with a sincere look in his eyes, I shook my head. "I'll go through them with you Lily if you want, everyone knows transfiguration is my best subject" He spoke with so much justice in his voice. Did I mention James was so modest? _

"_Yes please, if you don't mind James, of course doesn't let me get in the way of your studying" I thanked him. He just smirked at me. James revise, of course not. Hours we had sat there, as James explained transfiguration to me. It had got to eight o'clock, we had missed dinner. However, I didn't care I was with James, he completed me. _

_Sneaking into Hogwarts had proved difficult even for the head boy and girl. Once we were in, we stopped at the kitchens. Hot chocolate, we drank, whilst eating lots of cake. Forgetting all the exams on our doorstep, forgetting the war that was around us and forgetting the death of my father. I leant in to James slowly. His eyes widened as he realized my plan. Half way, we had met. Lips touching. Minds buzzing. Skin tingling. Butterflies flew. I opened my eyes, he opened his. A laugh broke the tension. _

"_Evans, tell me this is real life please" James had begged. I just smiled nervously, taking in his face. James had grabbed my waist, pulling me close. Kissing had followed, passionate kissing I may add. Then a question had followed._

"_Lily, please will you go out with me?" his hazel eyes had looked full of love. _

"_Yes, I think I will Potter" I had smirked teasingly. _

Another time I had yes to James was relatively recently. This was and still is the best day of my life. The day I was asked to become Mrs James Potter. It would have been even more perfect if it wasn't in the middle of a war nevertheless it was a perfect night.

_Dinner had been planned at la Petite Maison, a posh restaurant in London. White table cloths were on the table and wine glasses, I knew something was going on. Dress up I was, in a black dress, high heels from hell and more make-up on than a model. For my fashion that night you can blame Miss Marlene McKinnon (My very best friend). Mr Potter had become very strange that week, avoiding me. The waiter had been filling up our wine glasses and collecting the pots that was when James got really nervous. Looking back, I was about to shout don't dump me! Instead he had got down on one knee. My mouth dropped as he took my hands. HOLY MERLIN. _

"_Lils, you are my best friend. You are my soul mate, my world and my life. You make me the man I want to be. All I want to do is make you happy, no ecstatic. I want to spend every living moment I can with you, plus more. I need you Lily. Lily Marie Evans, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" He said slowly looking deep into my eyes. Letting go of my hand, he produced a ring the size of my fist. _

"_James" I choked out tears running down my face, "Yes, a million times yes." Gently he took my left hand grinning a Lily grin and slipped the ring onto my finger before standing up pulling me into a passionate kiss. OMG! I was going to become Mrs James Potter. _

The day after I had told my mother I was marring James. She already knew, James had told her, turns out everyone knew but me. Me and my mother had spoken on the phone for so long that day. I had questioned her to see if she thought I was too young. My mother reply has stuck with me since "Lily, can you see yourself growing old with James?"

I was pulled out of my daydream with that question in my head. My answer to that question was in fact that I could see myself growing old with him, having his children, waving them off as they go to Hogwarts and meeting our grandchildren.

Going back to the question 'Am I right to be marrying him?' I think yes I am because I will never be able to find something or someone anymore perfect. We have perfection in the strongest form possible. This wedding was all that stood in the way of our own fairytale beginning.

Like I said earlier I'm still falling in love with James Potter ever, but I think that maybe the secret to our happiness and the entire secret to marriage.


End file.
